The prior art is replete with turbine engine patents purporting to reduce cost and/or improving function. These patents are generally concerned with structural and functional improvements of prior engines.
Many available small gas turbine engines were designed by down-sizing large, expensive engines. Unfortunately, gas turbine engines have not readily scaled down in an effective cost proportional basis and a thrust proportional basis. The engine disclosed herein was designed to be a small gas turbine engine suitable for many applications on a cost and thrust basis. The engine is particularly suited to propel small air vehicles of many types, e.g., expendable air vehicles such as drones and missiles.